


Порочный круг

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Manipulation, No Dialogue, Без диалогов, манипулирование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Берегитесь странных женщин, которые предлагают вам всё, чего вы когда-либо желали. Или: Синдер набирает себе в команду Страшилу, Дровосека и Льва.
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Порочный круг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vicious Cycles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874281) by [Kablob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablob/pseuds/Kablob). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Oriella.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Воровка оказалась гораздо ценнее, чем можно было бы предположить на первый взгляд.

Её звали Эмеральд Сустрей. Большую часть жизни она провела на улицах Виндпаса, обчищая чужие карманы для местных банд, — как и многие другие бродяжки. Неясно было, умерли её родители, о которых она упоминала с горькой неохотой, или же просто бросили свою дочь, а сама она уточнять не спешила.

У неё была тайна — роскошный дар. Синдер пришлось потрудиться, чтобы узнать, как она проворачивала свои дерзкие ограбления. _Выборочные галлюцинации_. Это было редкое Проявление. Она продемонстрировала его Синдер после некоторых уговоров. Даже при осознании, что видимое ею — лишь иллюзия, Синдер потребовалось немалая концентрация, чтобы пробиться через неё. Редкий талант — и Эмеральд пользовалась только малой его частью, и то не особо умело. Для Эмеральд он был лишь инструментом ежедневного выживания, но в правильных руках он мог сделать её богиней.

Она боялась. Всё в ней кричало об этом. Эмеральд Сустрей состояла сплошь из защитных механизмов. Её первым порывом всегда было бежать. Слиться с тенями, отвлечь от себя чужие взгляды, стать невидимой. Это было разумно. Она была очень худой — не истощённой, не умирающей от недоедания, но вечно в двух шагах от этого. В её глазах мерцал голод — и не только по еде. Зависть к равнодушному миру вокруг — да, горечь — да. Но было что-то ещё, что-то куда глуше. Отчаяннее. Эта девчонка хотела большего, чем просто выживание. Как вскоре осознала Синдер, она желала больше всего не материальные блага, а нечто, чего она не испытывала никогда в жизни. Признание. Забота. Внимание.

Эмеральд хотела быть любимой.

Она скрывала своё желание за слоями приобретённого цинизма и жёсткости. Она не хотела доверять Синдер. Она принимала её дары с опаской, предполагая, что ей когда-нибудь придётся платить за них. Еда развязывала ей язык, но лишь после того, как она насытится — она волком накидывалась на свою порцию, будто боясь, что Синдер выхватит у неё тарелку из-под носа. Но, когда Синдер смогла успокоить её страхи, убедить в том, какая она умная и талантливая, что-то начало меняться в её манерах. Она всё ещё опасалась, всё ещё смотрела на Синдер с боязнью... но в её взгляде также была искра надежды. Надежды, что, возможно, лишь возможно, она действительно оказалась в сказке, отважная героиня, спасённая волшебницей, которая дала ей всё, о чём она мечтала. Что, возможно, она всё-таки не умрёт где-то в канаве под забором. Она боялась поверить, что это действительно правда... но поверить хотела отчаянно.

Если Синдер сможет заставить Эмеральд полюбить её — девчонка навеки будет принадлежать ей. 

Не это Синдер ожидала найти.

Ей нужна была дополнительная мощь, чтобы победа над Девой Осени стала неизбежной. Нанять для этого профессионального убийцу вроде Маркуса Блэка казалось вполне разумным. Это должно было стать обычным путешествием в горы Анимы с целью переговоров. 

Однако в конце её не должны были ждать горящая хижина, труп и избитый в кровь подросток.

Но Синдер умела приспосабливаться как никто другой. Умело подбирая слова, она вскоре поняла, кто находится перед ней. Мальчишка, взращённый как оружие, всю жизнь проведший в этой хижине вместе с отцом, сурово учившим сына следовать по его стопам. Мальчишка, который — это было очевидно — наконец превзошёл учителя.

Меркури Блэк был не тем человеком, что она ожидала найти. Совсем. Он оказался гораздо лучше.

«Что я с этого получу?», — спросил он, с опаской глядя на неё, и Синдер честно ответила ему. Он мог попытать удачу, уйдя в никуда и без ничего на своих израненных ногах — или же мог пойти с ней. Она предлагала ему безопасность. Возможность испытать себя. Новое место в жизни.

Он в чём-то был очень похож на Эмеральд.

Но лишь до определённой степени. Меркури не хотел от неё любви. Меркури не питал иллюзий по поводу их отношений; он видел в ней того, кто хочет его использовать. Большинству людей такое пришлось бы не по нраву, но Меркури было всё равно. В конце концов, он был рождён для того, чтобы его использовали; его отец накрепко вколотил ему это в голову. Он не видел причин не присоединиться к первому же предложившему. Эмеральд мечтала о лучшей жизни, но Меркури знал, что жизни лучше ему не светит.

Синдер этого было достаточно. Ей не требовалась его преданность. Лишь его подчинение. 

План в голове Синдер стал обретать чёткость. Меркури быстро приспособился к своим новым ногам — после того, как старые ему пришлось ампутировать из-за заражения ран. Высокотехнологичные протезы, рассчитанные на его стиль боя. Сам он никогда не смог бы позволить себе подобное. Ещё одна нить, чтобы привязать его покрепче, ещё одна причина ему оставаться с ней. Меркури был практичным парнем. Логичным. Он никогда не укусил бы кормящую его руку — до тех пор, пока она не сожмётся в кулак.

Эмеральд же, по всей видимости, наконец стала понимать своё место. Синдер чётко объяснила ей, когда она запротестовала против Меркури в команде: это было не партнёрство. Синдер не стала бы разбрасываться столь щедрыми подарками судьбы лишь чтобы потешить жалкую ревность Эмеральд. Ревность — как будто глупая девчонка впрямь думала, что всё внимание Синдер должно принадлежать ей. Какое право она имела на ревность? Ей стоило радоваться тому, что у неё есть, потому что без Синдер у неё вообще ничего бы не было. Эмеральд приняла выговор близко к сердцу. Она не могла теперь жить без Синдер — как оказалось, страха быть брошенной достаточно, чтобы держать её в узде. Она была страстным созданием; реагировала на эмоции Синдер с почти одержимой горячностью.

Двое детишек, высокоодарённых, умных и верных. Найти третьего и, что ж... вот и типичная команда Охотников готова, не так ли? Запросить помощи Лайонхарта, чтобы попасть в Хэвен, проникнуть в Бикон в качестве студентов по обмену во время фестиваля... они могут войти в хранилище Реликвии Выбора на глазах у Озпина, и он ничего не заподозрит, пока они не поставят на колени весь Вейл. Салем пришёлся по нраву план, и она разрешила Синдер действовать.

Для плана требовалось ещё несколько вещей. Контакт в Вейле — легко, всего-то запугать одного местного криминального босса. Четвёртый член команды — ещё легче: правой рукой этого самого босса была безжалостная молчаливая женщина, которая, как и сама Синдер, без труда сошла бы на вид за подростка. И наконец, ей нужны были легко идущие в расход пешки для необходимых приготовлений в Вейле и атаки на Бикон в нужное время.

«Белый Клык» подходили идеально.

Синдер многому научилась от Салем, но самый важный из её уроков был таков: если хочешь захватить страну, город, организацию — найди трещину и дави, пока она не лопнет. Одна из групп «Клыка» расположилась в лесах и горах за стенами Вейла, лидером её был амбициозный максималист, юный и пламенный. Падение Бикона должно было посеять как можно больше хаоса, и участие «Белого Клыка» отлично вписалось бы в её задумку. Она сперва подослала к ним Эмеральд, чтобы та всё хорошенько разузнала при помощи своих способностей. Отчёт, с которым она вернулась, был полон интереснейших деталей — Торус мечтал занять место Сиенны Хан, немного ненавидел женщин, имел интимные отношения с одной из своих верных последовательниц, намного младше него — всё это неплохо обрисовывало, с чем Синдер придётся поработать.

Адама Торуса боготворили его последователи, большинство из которых было совсем молодыми или вообще подростками. Озлобленный, надломленный молодняк, которому нечего терять и есть за что бороться, легко ведомый любым, кто подберёт верные слова. Адам Торус на слова не скупился и убедил их, что путь к спасению лежит через беспрекословное подчинение ему. Демагог, гордец, скорый на расправу, упивающийся обретённым могуществом и жаждущий ещё большего. Ни секунды не веривший в собственные слова, увлёкший других за собой в дело, которое в конечном итоге сводилось лишь к его личной выгоде. Синдер хорошо знала такую породу.

Он был точь-в-точь как она, только размах поменьше.

Её первая попытка не увенчалась успехом. Винить, честно говоря, ей в этом стоило только себя. Она взывала к логике, объясняя, какую выгоду он может заполучить от альянса, не забыла польстить его эго, расписывая, какой он ценный союзник, обещая ему всё, что пожелает. Но он отказался слушать все её доводы, он был слишком горд, чтобы последовать за кем-то вроде неё — человеком, женщиной, чужаком, пришедшим просить о помощи, кем-то, кого, как он думал, можно задавить своей бравадой и прогнать. Кем-то, кого он _не_ контролировал.

Синдер действительно хорошо знала таких, как Адам; он воспринял бы её всерьёз только после того, как она покажет всю свою силу. Ей нужно было привлечь его внимание. Нужно было заставить бояться себя.

Нападение на Деву Осени прошло не совсем по плану, но Синдер в итоге обрела достаточно могущества. Она запугала Торуса, заставила забыть всё его бахвальство и выслушать её. Она могла сделать явью любую его мечту, самую невероятную, безо всяких последствий, бросить горящий мир к её... то есть его ногам. Всё, что от него требовалось — последовать за... то есть заключить с ней союз. 

Или же она могла убить его. 

Ему нетрудно было выбрать лучший вариант.

Все в конечном итоге делали правильный выбор.


End file.
